Pied Piper
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: "No Lord Potter, you are making the best choice in your life. And besides I have no reason to lie." Mr Potter is sick of being treated as a child and WILL do something about it , he hopes. - Slash later, Don't own hp , Warnings will come as chapters do (Swearing -v light). 'Fighting'
1. For reasons unknown (Ch1)

**AN: Im happy with the way im doing this one... Full on plot planning - there is actually a direction. R &R**

 **Warning: Swearing(Sorta) later slash and Nudity otherwise just slow start, had to get a bit of backround down, ps im planning to continue, reviews do help :)**

 **Do enjoy 3**

* * *

 _For reasons unknown_

Sick of it. Harry was sick of all of it - The calculating dance, the looks which held conversations that he just had no way to understand. The regal way in with the political side of the wizarding world held themselves which he could not penetrate and caused the mass to ostracize him and his friends due to not speaking the 'same' language. And when did they expect him to learn French. Apparently his father had mastered it at the young age of nine! Harry was all around sick of being treated like a child. He needed some help, perhaps a tutor.

Harry was at the bank when a solution presented himself. He had been trying to get the attention of a goblin, which was quite obviously ignoring him. His cloak was pulled up to avoid recognition as he had fled from the Dursley. A pale blond woman appeared next to him and sneered at his clenched hand. "You need to learn to control your anger young man. Its unbecoming." Harry had started and looked straight at the woman, she was no other then Mrs Malfoy. She had become tight lipped at the full sight of him.

"Teach me." Harry had said before he could think about it.

There was interest as well as shock being directed at him by the lady. "And what is it you have to learn from me." A single eyebrow had arched elegantly. Harry bumbled around trying to find the words to explain, unfortunately it was about to draw a crowd. "For the sake of privacy do shut that run away broom you call a mouth."

Harry winced but did shut up. "Is there a place we could talk?" He asked sheepishly.

Musses Malfoy inclined her head for him to follow her. When she realized he hadn't even looked up she gently guided his shoulder towards one of the goblins meeting chambers. "I don't suppose you would agree to tea at the manor."

Mrs Malfoy entered the room and watched as the teen paused in the doorway, "This isn't a trap is it." Narcissa almost cracked a smile however she shook her head. He still was hesitating.

"I was hardly expecting to meet you here, and besides Gringots is a neutral zone – I would hardly put my family fortune in jeopardy for a trap." She gestured towards the empty chair across from her.

"Yes, well. You can't trust a death eater." He mumbled while sitting down. Ms Malfoy was now glaring at him.

Harry regarded the lady who was waiting for him to start the conversation, he had no idea why she was being amicable toward him. "I'm wanting you to teach me. I have to say I didn't actually plan on asking you but who better than the ice queen herself – eh?"

"Not only was that insulting but surprisingly ambiguous, what is it you want a death eater's _wife_ to teach the famous Harold potter?" There was silence as harry tried to answer without insulting her, "Quickly Mister Potter, I find myself growing tiresome of this." Harry nodded and braced himself for a swift rejection.

"I would like you to teach me how to be… like you guys. I can pay, I think. I mean it looks like I could." Harry was flushed with embarrassment.

"I will not take your money, however you have intrigued me. You may continue." She sat with an air of expectancy.

Harry spluttered and intelligently blurted; "Continue? I've said it hasn't I? I want you to teach me. Teach me how to be like you guys, how to understand the way people are? How to manage an estate that I've been told I actually have – how to talk to goblins without being thrown aside- Maybe how not to be disregarded like a stupid child!" Harry was seething while looking at the polished marble of the table. There was a beat of silence as the two thought on the offer.

"I accept. But Mr Potter I will teach you everything, how to dress, how to speak, how to dance and even how to walk. You will learn the needed arts to survive in high society as it seems you actually have an interest in. But disobey me and I will cut you lose to fend for your helpless self. Understood? Now I believe we will need to discuss schematic's. I am sure we are to keep this very quiet – I assure you my husband will have no part of this." Her eyes were ablaze with the prospects.

"You will? Really? This isn't just a trick? You aren't going to gut me the minute we are alone? Perhaps turn me over to your 'dark lord' ?" Harry was struck, this may work. "What about payment? What do you want in exchange?"

A smile like no other graced the porcelain face, "I am glad you are not as Naïve as my son made you out to be, a small dose of skepticism is healthy. I will make a vow to ensure your safety under my roof if you are able to make a similar vow." She took out her wand and placed it on the table as did harry.

"Why are you doing this? I am a 'light' wizard." Harry quizzingly questioned.

Mrs Malfoy's eyes turned downcast for a second, "So were the Blacks once. Besides I have been planning on starting a summer project – this saves me the time of looking for one. " She seemed to relax slightly as he had let go of his wand, she was eyeing it dubiously. "There are three things I require you to vow to me as payment, a unbreakable vow should do."

Harry gasped, "But you could die if you brake a unbreakable vow!" The elegant eyebrow was once again raised.

"I am aware of this Harold. You do realize we are at war don't you?" she was standing while brushing down her immaculate robes.

"Im sorry, I forgot. It's been I bit busy lately with the rise of the dickless and all." Harry snapped sarcastically.

"Lesson one. Language and you will not roll your eyes at me Harold Potter." Narcissa instructed.

"It's Harry actually; it's not short for nothing or anything." He had stood and picked up his wand just as she had done however with a tenth of her grace.

"Pitty, Harold Potter was a respectful man. Now where is your guardian – he should be overseeing this as you are still a minor." She seemed to be waiting for the mentioned guardian to appear.

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I ran away from them actually."

"From your magical guardian?" Narcissa clarified. She received a confused look in response.

"They are so not magical Ma'am. I've been living with my Aunt – from my mums side." He was back to looking at the ground sheepishly.

Mrs Malfoy nodded and turned to the goblin that harry had missed appearing. "Could you tell me who the magical guardian for Mr Potter is?"

Harry looked guessingly between the pair and nodded when the goblin looked at him in surprise. "Magical Guardian? But who would that be?" He hadn't heard of having a second guardian at all.

A goblin of sufficiently higher standing entered holding a rolled parchment. "Lady Malfoy, Lord Potter. I am Rokanafre the head of accounts." He nodded at the two occupants and gestured for them to take a seat. "Am I to believe that you do not know who the Magical guardian for Lord Potter is?" Harry nodded as Lady Malfoy inclined her head. "Right , please forgive the shock as he is fifteen and the will looks to have been left undisturbed."

Harry stood a red flush building, "You mean to tell me there was a will which was never honored just as my god father was thrown into Azkaban without trail?" Narcissa started to look a bit angered herself.

Rokanafre nodded, "It does seem that way. It said that the will was to be read in the presence of a Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Mr Pedigrew and Mr Harry Potter. As Mr Black is a fugitive he may be disregarded due to minister law and all the items willed will revert back to the Potter estate, As Mr Lupin is a wearwolf he may be disregarded due to minister law and all items willed will revert back to the Potter estate, As Mr Pedigrew is declared dead he may be disregarded due to minister law and all items will revert back to the Potter estate. Would you Mr Potter authorise that all who needs to be present are present." Harry nodded as he was instructed which words to say while tapping the scroll. Narcissa asked if he would like her to be present - Harry had asked her to stay.

"Alright, what I will do instead of going through the multiple estates and a belongings – you may peruse the copy of the will which you will be allowed to take - is go straight to the Guardianship clause, will this be acceptable?" Harry nodded wanting to get this over with.

"I will now begin, In the event of death or incantation of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter all guardianship of Harry James Potter is to be reverted into the care of his Godfather Sirius Black. If Mr Black is not available guardianship is to revert to The Longbottom line." Rokanafre paused. "This is most irregular Lord Potter, It seems that within the course of the last war you were meant to be placed in the care of the last of the noble Longbottom line, a Mr Neville Longbottom however as he is the same age his Guardianship was nulled and you were magically emancipated. Its seems Lord Potter that you do not have a Magical Guardian."

"I've never heard of that happening Rokanafre, does this mean he was legally responsible for his own wellbeing at the young age of One?" Mrs Malfoy sounded as though she had been chewing ice.

Harry watched as the goblin quickly back tract to explain how Harry was now technically a Lord. "That would be nonsensical Lady Malfoy, he was a ward of the state until he received his Hogwarts letter which caused the magical guardianship to revert to the school and as the school did not claim him as their ward his magic emancipated him. This is a rare thing indeed and as it was Mr Potter who brought his key to us and entered his vault when he was eleven the magic saw him as his own Guardian. I have made a copy of the will for your perusal Lord Potter, please let me know personally if you have anything you need Lord Potter, Here is your family ring. Mrs Malfoy." The goblin left as Harry remembers to yell out his thanks.

"So, I guess I already have my Magical guardian here then." Harry was holding the small velvet box with reverence.

Narcissa was silent for long enough that Harry had already looked at the ring and was getting uncomfortable. "Do you realise what this means?" She finally said. Harry hesitated before shaking his head. "It means you are incredibly lucky as you will need my help more then you realise. I think I can ask for one more things to add to our agreement." Harry nodded before realising what he was agreeing to.

"Wait, you never told me what it was I was agreeing to!" He yelped.

"Yes, well there are three things –now four- you are to vow for us to work amicably." He nodded. "First you will be pleasant toward my Son , I am not asking you to forgive or become friends just not to raise to his jabs , taunts or cause childish arguments. Second you are to support me and my son politically if this war ends in favor to anyone but the Dark Douche, Thirdly if the Dark Douche does win, merlin forbid, you are to disappear. And lastly I require a safe house, preferably a manor, the small one in France should do, I would need me and my son to get keyed into the wards and it is to stay in the Potter name. This should be agreeable." Harry gaped at her.

"I'm able to try to not fight with Malfoy, however I'm not sure I can politically support anyone or disappear or give you a manor which I'm sure I don't own." Harry was trying to grasp at something he could offer the Lady Malfoy.

"Lord Potter. Once I am through teaching you you will be dancing around politicians with your tongue and managing all the Potter estates impeccably – the ones which you will know all about once you have accepted your lord ship. I know of the small French manor due to Sirius being an absolute Gryphindore and bragging about his summer with the Potters. I am able to do away with you disappearing as I'm sure if the dark dick wins you would positively be dead. Are we in agreement?" The words floated off her velvet tongue and made harry wish he could hold himself with the same grace.

"Agreement sure, if you can hold up your end and ," harry gestured with the box , "Make me a Lord."

She stood and drew her wand, "Mr Potter, when I am through with you you will have flocks of politicians licking at your robes and lords throwing their daughters at your feet, you will be given the room as you enter it and enchant all around you with flawless precision. You will be envied and hated for your power and knowledge. You will certainly be a Lord." She offered him her hand, Harry paled slightly.

"I am not making a mistake am I?" he asked as he held her hand and a second goblin - that he wished he had noticed enter - gripped each of their wrists.

"No Lord Potter, you are making the best choice in your life. And besides I have no reason to lie." Mrs Malfoy peered at the teen no older then her son and she was slightly overwhelmed with the mothering urge to protect and save. "I Lady Narcissa Malfoy vow on my life that I will do the best in my ability to protect Harry James Potters body and soul when he is on a Malfoy estate visiting me , I swear that I will train him in the ways to manage his assets and his image . I swear to train him as I have trained my own son, I swear to keep this agreement secret unless I have gained Harry James Potters agreement. So mote it be."

"I Harry James Potter vow on my life that when Tom Malvalo Riddle falls I will politically support Lady Narcissa Malfoy and her son, I swear to give her and Draco Malfoy access and authority over the small Potter manor in France as long as Narcissa Malfoy is alive, I swear to not cause Lady Narcissa Malfoy intentional harm or intentionally incriminate her as long as the agreement stands. So mote it be." The elegant eyebrow rose again at omitance of being nice to her son and the name entered into the vow as well as the added clause protecting her. The strings glowed and bonded the two companions in their vow.

"Are you positive you are a Gryphindore? That was a cleverly worded vow and nothing about my son I noticed." She had a touch of ice in her voice.

Harry scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "I really can't promise on pain of death to be nice to your son. I can however regularly promise to be amicable towards him. Sorry about using _his_ real name , I thought it might work better than a simple sudanum ya know."

"I admit I was banking on you not realizing just how stupid it was to be nice to someone under the threat of death. I will accept you on your word. We will start lessons promptly, two days from now you will meet me at Madam M at precisely 9am. You will bring your belongings and floo with me to the Remoré Manor for the next month. You will not mention where you are going or what you are doing to anyone – don't be worried I can't bring you harm if I invited you." She nodded at his clothes when she mentioned where they would be meeting. "I believe you will be needing the goblin to go through your newly acquired assets, I have sent for Rokanafre."

"When?" Harry blurted, the goblin who had performed the vow had left and there was a knock on the door.

"I was a Slytherin Mr Potter, see you in two days." The lady Malfoy had risen once more and exited through the now open door, she almost missed the small 'I was almost a Slytherin' which stopped her in her tracks. The door closed behind her. She smiled at it, "This is going to prove very interesting." She whispered before sweeping out the bank to finish arranging her affairs so she may leave for a month, she had been planning to go to Romania for a while.

* * *

 **An: See you next chapter!'**

 **ps tell me what you think... Its crap isn't it? Maybe not but i wouldn't know really**


	2. A evening on the ground (Ch2)

AN: **Oh look chapter two. Where did that come from...**  
 **Warnings: Mild swearing, mild drinking - getting a little into slash now but not quite yet for our poor little raven. Anything to add? Please send in your input :)**

* * *

Chapter two– Evening on the ground

Summer was proving to be incredibly long. His mother had held herself up in the Romanian manor. She had been planning a calming trip for an age , the strangest thing was when she told him to not visit for a while. He had asked her why, her reply had shocked him. "You are hardly a child to come running to your mother- I have been under constant stress with your father putting you in danger through term and I am taking a break. You _will_ be spending this summer with Young Mr Zabini in France. I believe his mother has a suitor and you are to be there to help your friend. Understood." Narcissa had told him. He wasn't able to do anything but nod. She had also requested a bi-weekly update from him which is what he had had to hold himself up in his suite for.

An innocent knock on the door broke Draco's careful consideration. With a flourish of his feather he finished off the letter for his mother. Blaise, barged in as his owl flew off. "You do know you are meant to wait for me to say you can enter." He shot at the teen that had flopped onto his bed.

"You do know that I have no patience so fuck that." The teen had growled back.

"What happened? I was only meant to be blessed with your presence in..." Draco cast a tempus, "Three or so hours." His morose friend nodded into the bed.

Blaise let out angry yell, "Fucking Morgan was… fucking this bloody French tart when I surprised him."

"Oh, And that warrants you growling into my beautiful silks?" The blond questioned.

"Yes!" Blaise yelled, "It was bloody embarrassing and to lose to a vela no less." He had sat up and held his head in his hands, "I've lost my summer fling Drake! What I'm I to do! He had such great abs. You don't find those just anywhere!"

Draco scratched in his desk for a second before pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey, "Get drunk?" He asked while transfiguring two shot glasses. At an excited nod Draco went to sit next to his friend.

"So tell me Blaise , how will we be ruining Morgans summer?" Draco raised his manicured hand to take his shot as a mystified sigh echoed around his suite.

"Oh drake how you know me, too bad your eyes only glitter for the halfblood." Blaise took his own shot, "Maybe I should just kill her."

Draco poured another round for the two, "Now Blaise, we don't kill those who annoy us ~ "

"Why not? She stole my summer fling!" Blaise growled finishing his second shot.

"What would you gain my friend, what would the point be." Draco finished off his shot and poured them some more.

Blaise glared at the door while imagining the satisfaction, "Morgan running scared would be more than worth it – that and ridding the world of one more Vela scum."

"You have got to get over your prejudices – shit vela blood is one of the reasons I am so enchanting." The blond fluttered his eyes at the Italian.

"Enchanting? Boy do I have news for you!" Blaise spat at Draco.

A pillow found its way into the back of the dark haired boys head with a resounding whack, "Why don't you shut it Mommas boy!"

"Again." The simple word resounded around the marble hall; Harry didn't think he had heard anything else for hours. The music swelled and he bowed to his partner, 'one two three four' and 'one two three four.'

The heated breath brushed his collar with a gust of advice, "If mother Malfoy hears you Harry I will never be going home." Harry stumbled and tripped in his attempt to tango. The music stopped.

"Mr Potter, Sometimes I think you are hardly trying – I now see my son wasn't lying when he said you had two left feet." Mrs Malfoy peered at the two exhausted boys, "Again." With a flick of her wand the music started.

"Wrong fork." Harry moved his hand to the next one in the row, "No. Try again." After the third try he started again, "You have already attempted that one." Harry clenched his fist. "Fail. We will try again at supper – There is a book next to the couch, read it."

Harry laughed at the elegant book sitting on the table , 'a guide to basic eating' , He could feel his stomach rumble, he had eaten that day but until he got the cutlery right he was forbidden tea. "This is definitely one of my longest summers." Despite this harry was smiling, just imagining Narcissa teaching a small blond haired kid all this had him energized.

"Mr Potter a dual is not a backyard brawl so straighten those shoulder." Harry grinned, he wasn't half bad at this part, the only distraction was his 'tutor' making him memorize the theory at the same time. "A dual is a matter of honour, it shows your class in the way you stand and wave the instrument. It shows your manners and the amount of respect you have for your opponent, a simple dual can make or break a person's standing in the political world." He dodged the spells being hurdled at him, the next stage was a two on one duel, he refused to fail.

Harry glided onto the parlour in which he was meeting his guest for tea, Narcissa was sitting in the parlour chair reading a letter and a small smile graced her porcelain face. "Another letter from Draco?" Harry still almost laughed at the ease he could say the blonds name, Narcissa had given him a true tough lashing when he had snarled Malfoy when she had mentioned him, demanded he called her son by his first name in her presence.

"Yes, He is enjoying France, Blaise's summer fling has gained his negative attention which will keep them both busy for a while." The lady Malfoy folded the letter and whipped the small bit of emotion from her face, "Our guest is arriving, after you Lord Potter."

This tea party was a test of sorts, if nothing went wrong Lady Malfoy would move on, if Harry messed up he would be back to basic etticite training for a week. Harry had plenty of motivation to not be reading about spoons and other silverware.

* * *

 **AN: And cut. Good show everyone - next time we meet the mysterious guest ( Five guesses who :3 I didn't hide it that well) And give Harry a small amount of down time - maybe throw in a french lesson or two.**

 **Please Read and Review - Let me know how much I'm bombing this (Or if you surprisingly enjoyed it)**

 **Cherio**


	3. Begin to hope (Ch3)

**AN: I don't own nothing but my soul and mind if you did not know it I take no claim to hp and the franchise only my idea slopped ontop of a malleable backstory. In case i forgot one in the last chapter (Can I say this disclaimer is for the whole story - is that possible. [I DON'T OWN POTTER!] )**

 **Warning : Same as the previous (Any missed please add)**

 **Dedications: Well yes - I had a wave of inspiration and I acquit this to the lovely** _PudwudgiePuff._ **(Seriously thank you. I hope you enjoy :3 )**

 **I hope the rest are at least slightly delighted (If for nothing else be happy for the update ...) And please feed my inspiration by clicking the review button. ok. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter three - Begin to hope

The old oak door breezed open as their guest appeared at them. Harry stood with a small smile placed on his lips. He wore robes of black silk, the lining was a dark blue and it had slight silver trimmings. His hair was extremely short with a slight fade on the side, his glasses sat as an ornament on his nose and his hand swept the party elegantly toward the parlor.

"Good Day Lord Potter, Lady Malfoy." Harry could tell that his guest had pulled out all the stops before he executed a slight bow and a kiss to the lady's hand.

"Greetings, Welcome to Remoré Manor . I am pleased you could join us, I trust your travel was untroubled." Harry spoke with velvet he had never dared hoped he could possess. He noticed a slight eye brow rise in his direction. Inwardly the raven cheered. He had yet to show this particular guest the results of the Lady's teachings in manner. Harry shocked himself slightly as he enjoyed the dancing around language.

Standing to the side the two men allowed the Lady to choose the seating by choosing her place first and as the two stood near the seats she glided to her seat. Harry offered the tea as the two exchanged pleasantries. Using every ounce of training he poured the deep maroon liquid into the porcelain and had to contain the smile as he noticed that not a drop had been spilt.

Blue eyes smiled at him as Harry asked about how his family is fairing in light of the new changes. "I must say that farther has become busy with the swift removal compromised figures. He is hardly able to write, however many a letter had been them asking after you Harry."

Harry allowed the smile he felt bubble up to show just a bit as he fought the blush; he still wasn't used to people caring about him. "I am glad that Arthur is able to start the well needed clean up. I must send an Owl to the family. I am grateful that you are allowing me to visit and I will be sure to let Molly know to knit a jumper for little Norberto." Just as predicted Charlie cracked first letting out a boisterous laugh at the thought of the ten foot dragon in a Weasley jumper. Harry smirked at him. It sent the red haired man into a full on laughing fit.

"As I see you have managed to incapacitate our guest I suggest you two retire to the drawing room. I will be in the library. Good day Mr Weasley thank you for joining me for tea." Narcissa rose from the empty table and patted Harry on the back as she left the room. Harry had advanced in leaps and bounds from the angry boy she had rescued from Gringots . All that was left was the fine points of the dancing and the dueling. It was time to teach him Occlumency.

The drawing room held an air of comfortable importance, Harry had found, and as he was taught it was the place were deals and friendships formed. He could just imagine one of the Malfoys sauntering in and offering their guest a whiskey to loosen the tongue and tie. 'People get sloppy when they get comfortable. It is your job to choose how to handle the information. To spin it to aid the family or to hold it close to aid an ally. This room Potter, can make or break a man.' Harry watched as Charlie sauntered in and accepted the offered tumbler.

He was wearing a simple robe in earth tones; his hair was curly and just touching his collar. A eggshell hair band held it out his face, the sunkissed skin had added to his freckles and made his sky blue eyes look other worldly- Harry could admit he was an attractive man. Thinking back on it Harry found he could admit many things he used to shy away from.

"You do know I had never seen you smirk before. It was strange; I didn't know you could do that." Charlie voiced sipping his drink. "Not going to join me in a drink?"

Harry shook his head. "Underage remember." He smiled. He had had to come up with a cover story and bumping into Charlie in his first week had been a god send. "I don't know if I said thank you yet."

"For what? It's been great beating your arse under Mother Malfoys tutor ledge." Charlie held a glass of the amber syrup out for Harry. "Definitely upped my standing in the field – Look at little Charlie looking after the boy who lived - teaching him and everything!"

"You have no shame." Harry deadpanned taking a sip of the whiskey.

"I'm 23. I am too young to have shame." Charlie ruffled the Ravens hair. "Besides, golden boy, adventure seems to follow you. Why not help you navigate it?"

"Truly. Thank you. You are quite a guy Charlie Weasley. Lying to your family, helping me navigate my messed up adventure into – politics I guess." Harry shook his head wincing at the burn the whiskey initiated.

"The whole world is relying on you." The dragon boy uttered, "The least I can do is help you keep us safe."

Harry coughed , "Merlin's fucking pantie-hos , way to drop the bloody mood; Mr Serious." He had the pleasure of seeing red hair fly forward as wide eyes spluttered at his language.

"Don't let Mother Malfoy hear you – she gets as vengeful as a newly hatched Horntail! Beside the last thing we want is for her to cancel the trip to see Norberto." Charlie sounded looking around as though she might materialize, "And your language had just gotten so good!"

The childlike laughter floated down the stairs into the Manors Library. Narcissa jumped at the sound. It had been years since she had heard unmaliciouse joy float down her halls. She looked at the list of winery's she was preparing for the tasting and shook her head at the thought that this could be a normal situation. "Only the boy who lived could make one feel safe as a war brews." She whispered into her list. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about the Dark lord who sat in the Malfoy manor and how she was grooming the perfect solder to win the war. Narcissa felt the tendrils of hope wind into her. She shook her head. Hope was dangerous. Especially hope of victory.

* * *

 **An: Love it? Hate it?**

 **Want more?**


End file.
